What Works for Us
by Shawn30
Summary: Kim kidnapping Tommy late at night was one thing, but breaking into their old high school gymnasium was quite another.


**Title: "What Works for Us"**  
**Written by: Shawn30**

**Summary: Kim kidnapping Tommy late at night was one thing, but breaking into their old high school gymnasium was quite another.**

**Category: Romance/Erotica Rated: M **

**Ship: Tommy/Kim **

**Timeline: Everything up to the end of Dino Thunder is canon. Everything after is my own universe.**

**Disclaimer: Saban owns it all.**

* * *

**If loving someone is putting them in a straitjacket and kicking them down a flight of stairs, then yes, I have loved a few people. - Jarod Kintz,**

**As if you were on fire from within. The moon lives in the lining of your skin. - Pablo Neruda**

* * *

**Angel Grove High School **

**Sunday, October 20, 3:20 AM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

"What are we doing here?" Tommy breathed over Kim's shoulder as they both crouched by the back gymnasium entrance of Angel Grove High School. Shifting nervously while glancing all around, he could hear the crickets chirping from the bushes nearby. A far better sound than the police sirens he was sure would be arriving soon. Thankfully, he didn't notice security cameras mounted anywhere. When his ex-girlfriend and current (insert mysterious, passionate, friendly, loving, red-hot naughty good times partner here) abducted him from his apartment and drove them sixty miles down to their old high school stomping ground after picking him up an hour ago, he wondered how tonight s emotional argument led to this.

And then he watched her pull a pin from her hair and shove it into the lock. She began twisting it left to right. His eyes widened, impatiently rocking on his heels before whispering, "What if there s an alarm or something?"

"Then I hope you can run fast," she quietly replied right back.

"Not funny," he grumbled, and then caught her grinning as she worked. A click later the door was unlocked. She shot him the kind of superior wink she was known for. Her victory only enhanced his growing paranoia as he imagined her not in the sexy-cute little white shorts and pink top she wore, but a prison orange jumpsuit. "It's okay, Kim. Why would I worry about a breaking and entering felony charge at a school? I'm only a teacher for crying out loud!"

Shaking her head at his audacity, she calmly turned the knob, and then gently opened the gymnasiums back door. "Tommy, the sheer amount of dumb, crazy shit you've done as a Ranger all these years clearly negates your claim. Hush your mouth and follow me inside."

Groaning under his breath that this was crazy, the former Rangers leader moved after Kim, and then shut the door behind them. Above their heads were the words 'Emergency Exit' as they stood in the back of the Angel Grove Tigers basketball court. So far no alarms had gone off. At least none they could hear.

Crossing his arms, Tommy briskly moved in front of Kim. He had to put a stop to this madness before they got arrested. "It's 3:20 in the freaking morning. What if there's a security guard or one of the janitorial staff sees us? Or if there's a silent alarm? What are we doing here?"

His panic-face was oh so cute to her. "To answer your first question, the security system has been disabled, so just trust me on that, OK. There are no security guards and the janitors are out of here before midnight. So relax." Having just come up with this plot only ninety minutes ago after tossing and turning in bed for hours, Kim chose her next words wisely while tying her hair in a ponytail. This was a big-event sort of moment between them and she wasn't taking any chances. "Earlier tonight you said you didn't know what 'we' were, and that I'm playing games with you where I'm always changing the rules and keeping you at a distance. That I won't ever truly let you in."

There was a faint hint of hurt lacing her voice, barely noticeable, and yet he hated that he was the cause of it. What he had said was out of angry frustration, but he knew he could have worded it differently. Could of thought about it more. He wanted more of her, and at times it seemed she felt the exact same way. But Kim was as hard to figure out as a Rubik's Cube when she wanted to be. Difficult almost to the point of madness. His voice softened as he spoke. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Kim. I never wanted to do that. I was just..."

"Right," she replied honestly, holding his gaze. "You were right. We've been floating for a while now and its time to sink or swim." Giving him the once over, Tommy looked all rumpled and sleepy-sexy in his dark faded jeans and white LA Dodgers t-shirt. He was still a tiny bit mad at her, and she knew it. Even liked it a little. But he felt she wasn't serious about them, and so she had to have a serious talk with herself about what serious meant. She came to a serious conclusion. Seriously. "You're not a boomerang I can just keep throwing and you'll always come back to me. One day you won't, and then... At some point I have to stop throwing you." She paused momentarily. "OK, that sounded far wiser in my head."

It took a moment, and then as her words sank in he gave her such a sweet look that you could have poured it on a waffle. So he wasn't just her lusty boy-toy. His words had resonated after all. "And you came to this realization after midnight?"

"After our argument when I kicked you out of my apartment, I had a lot of me-time to think about us," she began while taking a little tour around him in a circle, her arms crossed her chest. "We've been..."

"Sha-boinking."

Kim frowned as a shiver came over her. "I'm still mortified Aisha caught us doing 'that' in my car, and then coined our little affair Sha-boinking, but that's neither here nor there." The first Pink Ranger continued, "Its been eight months since we first Sha-boinked, and if it were just fun and games it would have burned out in a few weeks. But it hasn't for me in any way."

Invading his personal space until his arms curled warmly around her slender waist, she was pressed tightly to his chest. The expression she beamed at him was wondrous. Boy oh boy, she was going for broke tonight. She was all in. "At first we kept it a secret because we didn't want to deal with our friends expectations, and honestly, we just thought this was a 'Friends With Benefits' sort of deal. Fun and done after we got our kicks. But it wasn't. We just kept getting closer and spending so much time together. You have patiently tried to move us past the Sha-boinking phase, and I have stood firm in stopping that at every turn. I've been cock-blocking myself and as weird as it is to say out loud, its even weirder to be doing it cause I am damn fond of your very impressive... appendage," she winked again. His bold grin made her punch his shoulder. Couldn't let his head get to big. "Outrageously awesome sex may have started this, but my heart0 is involved. I'm not so proud of myself right now for making you feel like I wasn't taking us seriously. You mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you."

For all the powerful emotions her words made him feel, all he could think to ask was, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to make this simple," she declared a bit fast while wearing a saucy little smirk. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. "We're going to shoot free throws. Ten each, and whoever is ahead in the end gets anything they want in this relationship. Deal?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Not in the least."

Her shoulders squared, her pretty brown eyes passionately set to purpose. This was a new stage of zany insanity. Crazy. Silly even. But she was damn serious and so very beautiful. Right then and there Tommy decided to let the moment play itself out. After all, if he won she was the prize. And he so wanted that prize. "Deal."

Exhaling deeply, Kim nodded. She knew he was watching her closely, clearly trying to decipher what she was trying to accomplish and why. Pushing forward, she flipped on two lights at the far end of the basketball court, and then she walked over to a netted bin and grabbed a basketball. "Thank you for going along with this. I know its a bit strange."

Only this charming, quirky woman could come up with a free-throw shooting contest as her final solution to their 'non-relationship' relationship problems. Still, he loved her more and more each day. She was the one woman in all the world that truly understood him and the insanity of the life he's led. That she brought her own to the table wasn't so surprising. "You do realize I am going to want a fully-outed relationship, right? In public, your status changed on Facebook, and no more sneaking around or pretending at friends parties that we're just ex's who get along. We work on being together and we do it out in the open. You got that?"

"Tommy, I'm ready for this. I'm twenty-eight years old and..."

"Kim, its 2013. You are past thir..."

"I am forever twenty-eight!" she pointed her finger in his chest multiple times to drive that point home. "Say it with me now. My beautiful, brilliant, sexy, all around bad-ass soul mate Kim is twenty-eight."

His brow arched. "Soulmate?"

She graced him with a cheeky grin. "Don't argue with me."  
"Fine, alright." Her nod made him laugh. Heck, the entire situation was ludicrous, but what in his life had ever been normal. He just couldn t help that he loved her more than anything in the world. That she was a touch crazy only enhanced her appeal. "So if you win, how do you want things to be?"

Her expression held still, if a bit secretive. Her Poker Face was firmly in place. "You'll just have to find out when I win," she noted with an air of confidence, turning her back on him. She felt him following close behind as they walked to the free throw line. "I get the first shot."

Tommy stepped aside, gesturing that it was ladies first. Kim raised the ball, set her form, and shot it. All net. She didn't shoot like a girl who hadn't learned how to actually shoot a basketball correctly. He started to wonder if the fix was in. "You didn't shoot like that in high school. When was the last time you played basketball?"

"A little over a year ago when I dated a guy who played basketball all the time on weekends. He showed me a few things." She tossed the ball to him. "Your turn." He didn't like the mention of any of her past boyfriends as he set and then shot the ball hard. It clanked off the side of the rim. He grumbled under his breath. "Well, I believe you'll make the next one."

"Your positivity is lovely."

"You just take the hair with the hide, as my Grandpa used to say"

"That makes no sense."

"And neither did how badly you missed that shot." Kim took her next shot and missed badly. She shrugged. "Can't make'em all."

Retrieving the ball, Tommy stepped back to the line, set his feet and made a perfect jumper. Banked off the backboard right in. He even pumped his fist. "You know, when I win tonight a lot is going to change for you once you become my official girlfriend."

She retrieved the ball, and then moved into position for her shot. "Do tell?" Before he even began she swished her shot, now leading two to one.

"I'm going to make sure the world knows we're together, for one." Raising the ball, Tommy took his shot. A bounce up off the rim and then back in. Game was tied two-two. "I'm going to tell all of our friends and family that we are dating. And I am going to have not one, but five toothbrushes at your apartment."

Snickering a "Weirdo," she couldn't help how much she liked that he wanted everyone to know they were together. That the worse thing for him was hiding how happy he was to be with her. There was something tender and special about that. Something that was worth protecting from now on. She teasingly asked, "Are you going to shout from the mountain tops how much you love me?" "Every single day," his gaze met hers, heated for a brief moment. He watched her take a couple of dribbles, and then shoot and hit yet again. Impressive to say the least. Again, he inquired, "So how will things change for me if you win?"

Kim retrieved her shot, and then passed the ball to Tommy. As she walked back to his side, she considered just what would change, and the massive ramifications of it all. Pretty scary stuff, but deep-down she knew he was the one. He was a part of her heart, and she didn't ever want that to change. She felt him waiting for her to say something before he took his shot. She shoved her hands in her shorts as words failed her for a moment. She chewed at her bottom lip a little. "I think you should take your shot."

The mystery that was Kimberly Ann Hart continued. He let it go for now. Taking two dribbles, he aimed and shot. All net. "Tied up 3-3."

"Not for long."

For the next ten minutes with the dynamic duo trading taunts and snickers as the battle raged on with Kim having missed her ninth shot attempt, missing badly. They were knotted at five apiece.

Tommy raised up for his ninth shot, mindful of a clearly nervous Kim now as their game was drawing close to the end. She was pacing behind him, which for her was telling. Whatever was going on in that pretty little mind of hers. "OK, you're freaking me out. Please stop pacing."

If he only knew what was going through her mind. Her plan, at least in her head, sounded cute and sweet and perfect. But here and now the sheer reality of it was hitting her like a bolt of lightening. Was she making a mistake? Like a huge, gigantic, ginormous mistake? She wasn't prone to panic attacks, but this felt like a good place to start one. Suddenly she couldn't even look at Tommy. And she kinda, sorta wanted to run.

While used to the adventure that being involved with Kim always was, even Tommy was a bit taken back by her behavior tonight. But she was his, at least in his mind and heart. Loving her was all about accepting every single thing that made her unique and sexy and confident and strange and all around awesome. Even the parts he didn't understand. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

That got her to stop pacing. Kim exhaled deeply, her hands kinda making this 'I don't know what to say and I know I need to say something' sort of motion.

Tommy knew her well enough to know when she was anxious and unsure. "I fell in love with you when you were fifteen years old, and I'm still in love with you today. Even after everything that happened and us living in different states, our breakup, dating different people, college, and here we are again. I need you. No one else will do. No one ever has or will. That's why I've been pushing so hard for us to stop all the secrecy. We're too old for secrets and hidden relationships and all that. I just want you and us. That's my whole world. You. No one else. It's as simple as that."

Sighing, Kim favored him with her dearest smile. Tommy had perfect timing for that little amazing speech. Almost brought her to tears. Yeah, it did, a little. Absolutely killed all her fears and worries. It was way past time to drop that old, withered wall on all her relationship insecurities. Personal ones too. "Shoot."

Tommy raised up and missed, badly. His eyes rolled in disgust. They were still tied 5-5 with Kim about to take her tenth and last shot. He watched her go after the ball and then return to the free throw line as he stepped aside.

The tribal war drum that was slamming inside her chest as the ball left her hands came to a halt as it moved through the air, hit the backboard and curled clear around the rim before softly falling in. Jackpot! Her smile lit up the night. "Yes!"

Chasing after the ball, Tommy jogged back to the free throw line while watching his love carefully. He could all but feel the electricity crackling behind her eyes. This game had a certain feel to it. Almost like even if he lost, he'd still win. She was deeply in love with him and he was sure of it. Only now it seemed she was truly ready to embrace it. "If I make this one we go to sudden death overtime. First shot wins, got it?"

"That's if you make this shot."

"Deal?"

"Deal." Kim watched him take five dribbles, slowly raise the ball high, and then he shot. It was short. The ball kissed the outside of the net, but completely missed the rim.

She won.

And even as the momentous meaning behind her victory began to sink in, she wondered if he tried to make the shot or missed it on purpose. Her competitive nature just had to know, "Did you let me win?"

Dropping his arms, Tommy shook his head. "Nope."

"Is that the truth?" Tommy advanced on her, the ball forgotten as she backed up until the wall behind her resisted her going any further. Until she gazed into the depths of his brown eyes, mindful of the predatory way he towered over her. She was terrified, certain, and aroused all at the same time.

"What do you want, Kim?"

He meant the whole enchilada. Their relationship. The big, scary, life-changing answer that dangled on the very tip of her tongue. She swallowed hard, deep in the back of her throat. The defining moment in her life was right now, staring her in the face. There was a moment of light-headedness, and then a calming certainty that her heart was making the right choice.

In a quiet tone, soft as a summers breeze, she asked, "Will you marry me?"

Stone-faced, Tommy blinked. Three times in succession. Wait, what? Her words didn't register right away. He knows he heard them correctly. He understood them, knowing that they formed a question. But the meaning didn't compute. It was like shoving a square peg into a round hole. His brows knitted, head tilted to the side. "Wanna run that by me again?"

"Please don't tell me you forgot already?"

"This is no time to joke about my bad memory!"

Kim gave a slow nod, and then another deep exhale. Unconsciously, her hands reached for his shirt, holding on as she began what was probably the most profound speech of her entire life. "For every reason that a person knows that they want to spend the rest of their life with another person, I know I want to spend the rest of mine with you."

Tommy trembled as her words flowed over him, burrowing inside his heart. The moment was surreal to say the least as he watched her closely. Everything was changing right before his very eyes.

"I love how happy you make my life every single day you're in it. I love how safe you make me feel, and how deeply I trust you. More than any man I've ever known. I love your positive outlook on the world, and how it balances my eternal pessimism," she laughed lightly. "I love every single emotional scar I had that you graciously healed. I love that you want nothing more than for the whole world to know I'm your girl. And I am," she noted sweetly. "I love the way you make me smile, and how you always fold your clothes when you wash them at my apartment. I love how you wash the dishes without me having to ask you. I love how kind and patient you are, and how you are so open with me about everything you think and feel. You never push me away, and you don't just listen to what I have to say. You act on it. You make what happens to me a priority in your life."

Her voice trembling ever so, Kim continued, "I love the way we laugh together, and that you always have my back no matter what kind of day I have or what happens. I love how we always forgive each other right away... Her voiced simmered to a temptress tone as she noted, And I love the way you fuck my brains out."

He couldn't help grinning at that last part, his head bowed now as he listened on.

"I love how we see the world, and our differences, and everything about us. I love how badly you want kids just like I do. I love the man you are and the woman I am with you. I love how deeply you love me for who I am, as flawed as I am. And I love you just the same way. With all my heart. So to sum it all up, I want you forever," she declared breathlessly, with tears wetting her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Momentarily speechless, Tommy was absolutely caught off guard. He gazed at her, trying to grasp the moment to make sure he wasn't dreaming. And then his answer erupted before he had time to consciously think about it. His heart knew what it wanted. Her. Always, her. "Yes."

Fidgeting nervously, her words rambled on, "I know you may need some time to think this over. Its a big deal, after all. Like a huge!"

"Yes," Tommy repeated, smiling.

"I want you to take your time, think it over, maybe make a list of pros and cons..."

"The answer is still yes."

"I'm not going to be Ms. Pushy. I'll give you time, but not to much time. I'll walk over there and then walk back and..."

"Kim, I said yes," he calmly interrupted by placing his hands on her shoulders, making sure she understood. Her mouth was still moving even as nothing came out. She was speechless, something he'd never seen in her before. It was as if his answer finally clicked in her mind as her eyes went cartoon wide, and then misty with emotion. Suddenly she leaped into his arms and kissed him soundly. He swung her in a little circle before setting her down on her feet. I can't believe you just did that.

"Me either." Kim adored the way Tommy looked like it was Christmas morning, and that made her feel so relieved. Her heart was still racing as she felt this overwhelming joy come over her. As off the beaten path as their relationship had always been, the way she proposed almost seemed fitting to her now. It certainly felt right. I know all of this is coming out of the blue and we hadn't talked about it, but I truly want you for the rest of my life. I love you and I'm sure. Plus, the look on your face was priceless, she beamed.

Smiling brightly, Tommy leaned down to kiss her once more, curling his arms around her tightly, devouring her soft mouth with a simmering hunger as he gathered her closer. She melted in his embrace. His mind felt like it was racing. But his heart, it was right here in the moment. And it belonged to her.

Nipping softly at her mouth, he breathed as their lips parted, resting his forehead against hers. "We're engaged," Tommy tested the waters out loud for the first time, as if it were a dream. He shook his head as the wonder of it all swept over him. "This is crazy."

Nestled against his chest, Kim felt like her heart was about to burst through her chest from being so excited and happy. "I know, but it's us. Kinda fitting, wouldn't you say?"

"Totally."

All of a sudden they caught sight of twin flashlights beams criss-crossing a row of shaded windows along the gymnasium wall. The former Rangers wore deer-in-headlights expressions as a squad car's flashing lights were seen as well.

"Its the police!" Tommy whispered in terror, unsure of what to do. "We are so screwed. We're gonna get arrested and go to jail all in the same night we got engaged."

Kim giggled and then wrapped one arm around his waist. With the other, she lifted her Smart watch to her face. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

A blinding light of Pink and White roared around them in a flash as the basketball gymnasium doors swung open. Two cops, weapons drawn, entered the gym searching out what tripped the new silent alarm system.

* * *

**Kimberly's apartment **

**Sunday, October 20, 3:40 AM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

They materialized in the middle of Kim's apartment, specifically her living-room in the dark.

Stunned, Tommy glanced all around. "What just happened?"

Feeling oh so superior, Kim showed off her what was on her wrist. "Billy's testing this swanky new Samsung Smart watch with his own teleportation app. Just a little emergency thingie for all us former Rangers in case evil finds us again. And you know how evil is, so you can never be to careful."

Frowning, Tommy peered at his bare wrist. "Why don't I have one?"

"You always forget our weekly Skype chats. Anyway, we can program it like a GPS to transport us almost anywhere on the planet. And since its also voice-activated, I used a line from the Thor."

He'd been subjected to Thor on several occasions as the movie of choice on secret date nights at her place and his. And while he was a big fan of the super hero genres, Kim just liked drooling over shirtless Chris Hemsworth more than being vested in the exploits of the God of Thunder. Of course he wasn't opposed to staring at Natalie Portman either. "Well tell Billy I want one of those watches. And I thought you said the security system at the school was disabled?"

"Oh I just said that so you wouldn't worry." His glare made her laugh. "We're engaged. You can't take it back now."

Tommy ran his hand over his face, grinning. "OK, so what about my car?"

With her back to the dark sectional couch, she replied, "Remember, we parked at that Shell gas station halfway down the street. I'll drive you to get it in the morning," her tongue darted over her bottom lip, a sure sign to him that he wasn't going home tonight because he was already home. And when his strong arms slipped around her she melted in his embrace. "We're engaged," she breathed, testing out the life-altering words. Wow. Just wow.

"Yeah, we are." Tommy kicked off his shoes, his fingers softly grazing over her lower back, just needing to caress her. His whole world was this amazing little woman, and he wouldn't have it any other way. "I guess I'll be going to the jewelers tomorrow."

Cheesing wildly, Kim loved the sound of that. "Diamonds. Lots of them."

"Its not the size of the ring, but the heart behind it."

"You're with your Hart right now, and she wants diamonds from her quietly wealthy fiancee who saved the life of a formerly villain-possessed billionaire friend and was graciously rewarded."

"I should have never shown you my checking account statement."

"You were showing off, honey. Now show off again." she smiled at him. "Think big diamonds."

"I thought size didn't matter?"

"When your honey is a millionaire, size does in fact matter," she laughed along with him. "Do you even know my ring size?"

"... actually, I don't."

"Its the same as my shoe size."

"I may not know that either."

"Then you better go grab one of my heels when I'm not looking. I don't want to have to tell you."

Tommy snickered. "You're difficult."

"Don't make me elbow you." Her hands lifted to his face, drawing him down to her. "Kiss me."

So he did, with such lush passion, softly gliding their mouths in a sultry rhythm while holding her tightly. She tasted so damn good, just like the watermelon bubble gum she'd come to love in the past year. Just the scent of her left his breathless, his tongue dancing wetly with hers until a quiet little meow caught both their attention.

"Megatron, now is not the time. Mommy just got engaged," Kim declared to the uncaring one year old black cat staring up at them. Last year Rocky's cat Cybertron gave birth to six kittens. He named them all after Tranformers characters and gave them as Christmas gifts. "Go on now." Megatron yawned and then ambled off back to his bedroom, which was the bathroom.

Kim hummed at the little kiss Tommy pressed to her forehead, leaning into his strong frame. "Do you think Megatron and Optimus will get along?"

"Oh yeah, better than they do in the movies," Tommy whispered over her hairline, speaking of the black cat he owns courtesy of Rocky. Gathering her closer against his chest, he had never felt so connected to her as he did at this very moment. He trembled against her, nearly overcome with emotion. "I love you with all my heart. You know that, right?"

"Ditto." Her hands toyed with the end of his T-shirt. She loved the way his breath warmed over the side of her neck. Loved the solid feel of his body pressed to hers, pressed against the back of the couch. His cheek caressed the side of hers, brushing sensation lightly over her skin. When his mouth found hers once more they kissed slow and wet, eliciting juicy soft smacking sounds that evidenced their hunger. That hard piece of him that she knew was very much awake despite the late hour flexed over her belly as she felt her thighs clench.

"We're getting married," he whispered quietly, kissing her deeply, loving when her nails lightly danced over the back of his neck. When her soft tongue sank into his mouth so that he could suck on it. Mercy, he could drown in this woman. "I love you so much."

Gazing into his eyes, Kim knew that for so long the impenetrable walls she'd built around her heart, fortified by her own personal heartbreaks and her parents ugly divorce, melted away that very second. It was Tommy. It was always Tommy. Shivering as his hands lightly skimmed her sides, gently drawing at the bottom of her shirt, his caress lit a fire in her. "I love you too. I want you to be my husband. And I want to be your wife," she kissed him lazily, deep and passionate. Off went her sneakers, and then she lifted her gaze to meet his. The sheer intensity of his expression took her breath away. "And as much as we still have to have the big talk to hash out how we're going to get married and tell people, right now I really want you to Sha-boink the hell out of me after that totally awesome proposal I just made."

Bending down to her, he stole a soft, single kiss, "I couldn't agree more."

As their kissing deepened, her fingernails gently grazed over the back of his neck, and then playfully dug in when his hands filled with her ass, squeezing her tightly as she leaned into him. A fiery blush flashed over her, awakening such sensual hunger to feel him deep inside her. To take all of him until it hurt, and then take more because it felt so damn good. The tantalizing awareness of just how incredibly aroused he was left her panting in his arms, stealing the very breath from her body.

Kissing her with such erotic purpose, Tommy growled when his erection flexed hard between them. And when her right leg half curled around his calf he sank his tongue so deeply in her mouth to tangle with hers. His cock ached in jealousy. That he loved her so dearly only amplified the tremendous desire she inspired in him. That he could wait no longer forced him to break their kiss, his eyes dark with raw urgency to have her. His voice was laced with the same. "Turn around."

Less an order, more a promise of passion to come as she unconsciously complied, facing away from him as her hands braced on the back of the sectional couch. She loved how minus the light, they were bathed in shadows. Just the two of them in the dark. Loved how his arms circled around her, his warm hands softly caressed the skin just underneath her shirt, rising over her belly to warmly cup her bare breasts. Her lips pursed as the pleasure closed her eyes, shutting her off from everything but the way he made her feel. A breathless tremor escaped her lips as his hands molded to the gentle slope of her small breasts, worshiping her through touch. Her body craved the way he touched her. Caressed her. Shattered all her inhibitions.

"Fuck, you're so sexy when you make that little sound," Tommy whispered hotly over her neck. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, rolling a lazy circle before firmly cupping her breasts again. The seductive way her back arched, her ass pressing back against his cock drove him mad. He took her ear between his teeth, warming over the shell, and then gently bit, "I'm going to fuck you until you cum so hard."

"Promises, promises." The surge of hot lust between her thighs came in the way of a long moaning gasp. When he swept her hair aside, she felt his mouth French kissing the back of her neck. "Feel this," she exhaled, drawing his right hand down her body until she twined their fingers, and then descended further, unbuttoning her shorts until his hand slipped inside her black thong to firmly cup her center. She whined the word, "Fuck," her low tone laced with need at the way he stroked her, teasing the slit, guiding his caress until he dipped his middle finger inside. Her toes curled, her head thrown back, the softest of sobs fell from her lips. Thrusting into her deeply, she swore, "That's yours, baby."

When she arched against his touch, his raw hunger for her was nearly overwhelming. She was so slick, so hot for him, and nothing else in the world mattered but pleasing her. He withdrew his hand, bringing it to his tongue, tasting her... the aroused scent of her... Wanting her was like breathing. Unable to wait a second longer, he unzipped and then shoved her shorts to the floor, kicking them away when she stepped out of them. Then he drew her little black thong down her knees, discarding the flimsy garment over his shoulder. Falling to his knees, once more his hands filled with the toned, softly rounded globes of her ass. "Bend over and spread your legs."

"You better make it worth my while," she playfully taunted him, doing as she was told. Being in the dark with him was intoxicating. Nearly as much as the caress of his lips pressing wet little kisses along the back of her thighs, and then all over her bare ass. Shivering, her teeth clenched when she felt the warmth of his breath fan softly over her sex... and then that first, long, lazy lick that caused her hips to buck. He lapped softly, her face now wincing in pleasure. Eyes shut tight as he had his way with her. As he sucked on her to his hearts content, wetly painting his tongue over her clit. He stroked her with his tongue until she was weak in the knees.

The taste of her left him feeling drunk with passion, so juicy his mouth was slick with her arousal. He sucked loudly, lashing her with a steady rhythm. Her thighs trembled as his tongue slowly licked over her clit, flicking back and forth. His hands rose to her hips, holding her while bathing her clit with firm lashes that left her quivering. He pressed his tongue against it, circling it, lapping softly, his cock throbbing angrily. Closing his mouth around her, noisily suckling her clit until her moans filled the air around them.

Lost in the wicked stroke of his tongue, her nails dug into the upper couch cushions. No man had ever awakened lust in her the way he did. His mouth was making love to her, rolling his tongue round and round her clit until she couldn't wait any longer. "Fuck me, Tommy."

She heard him rise behind her, flinging off his shirt. The sound of his zipper falling filled her ears, and after a shuffle of clothing behind her the crown of his cock brushed over her slick entrance, and then oh so slowly pushed inside her, spreading her around him. And no matter how many times they'd made love, she always loved the moment they became one. "OhGod, baby..." Straining into his initial slow, lazy thrusts until she was filled to the last inch with him, her fists clenched tight.

"Beautiful, you feel so good," Tommy grunted over her shoulder, dragging her slender hips back, driving his hard cock into her. As shuddering tremors swept over her, he was buried so deep in her slick heat, loving the way she rocked back into him. Finding that perfect rhythm. Nothing had ever felt so snug, so deliciously perfect as being inside her. As hearing her cry out his name, watching how what he did to her affected her. His possessive side loved taking her this way, claiming her, watching the perfect swell of her gorgeously firm ass grind against him as his cock disappeared inside her. His pulse quickened as they fucked harder, the couch now scratching over the hard wood floor. "Love you so much."

"Fuck, yes! Don t sto..." she moaned, her voice breaking as he fucked her from behind, so full of him as her body was thrust forward time after time. Sometimes she loved how possessive, how primal he was with her. Fucking her as if he was going to lose his mind if he didn't have her that very second. She felt so alive, so female and passionate. Rocking back into his thrusts, indulging in the carnal lust they shared. Clenching around him as her body shuddered. "So close... baby, harder..."

It was too soon and he was so close, but Tommy wanted her on the bed, now!. Pulling out, he tugged her wrist around, forcing her to face him. He drew her into his arms, crossing her legs around his waist, he turned for her bedroom. But could only reach the wall beside the door as Kim sank back down around him, taking him fully back inside her. "Sneaky."

"Get to work."

Suddenly he braced her back to the wall, crashed his mouth down upon her, fucking her now with a relentless hunger.

Being rocked up against the wall, rising and falling high on his hips, Kim breathed in harsh gasps while clutching tightly to him. His hands held her ass tight, lifting here with each deep thrust. Lazy, deep thrusts... up and down against the wall... Insatiable cries escaped her throat, her sex fluttering around him. Felt him so deep in this position, weightless, letting him take her as she bit and kissed at his neck, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Surging up into her against the wall, the floor creaked beneath his feet. Nothing mattered more than making her cum. Than watching her lose control. Watching the way her pouty little mouth parted lustfully, her beautiful face contort in pleasure the way it was right now. So light in his arms, his legs and calves screaming as he drove into her time after sweet time, thrusting wildly into her. She hung on tight, one arm around his neck. Her head rocked back against the wall, grunting for breath.

Their ragged breathing... their husky whispers of love and devotion... mating furiously as if they would die if they stopped.

Kim felt the rising ecstasy to a crescendo so mindblowingly fast. Her blush deepened as loud, throaty cries erupted from her lips. "Tommy... Tommy... OhGod, almost...ohgodbaby..." Her face wrenched in sweet bliss, arching backwards as he fucked her hard and deep. She felt herself breaking apart as she came so hard, gasping in exertion, wrenching waves of pleasure squeezing tight around him until his loud husky groan broke free. Until her name burned against the side of her neck. One last hard thrust, pinning her to the wall, his cock spurting hotly into her, bursting as she squeezed around him, drawing every single drop of his seed... of his strength... of all his love into her.

They were a hot mess of sweaty, exhausted, sated flesh. One being connected, struggling for air. Lost in each other from the first time they met until now, and forever more.

Tommy found himself moving somehow, trying not to stumble, unsure if his eyes were even open. And a moment later he was lying back on Kimberly's California King bed with her by his side. Either he blacked out for a few seconds or... well, he didn't really have another answer. But he was far happier than he'd ever been in his entire life. All because of her. "I think we missed the bed."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Kim teased, eyes shut, enjoying the cool of the ceiling fan as it swept over her sweaty body. "That was pretty hot."

"Why thank you," he snickered oh so confidently, and was promptly swatted on the arm. "I love you."

"Its not like you had a choice in the matter."

"If I had the strength to give you the middle finger, I would."

"I think you already did that earlier."

"Oh yeah."

Kim's smile evolved into laughter. With her hands behind her head, thoroughly enjoying the aftermath of their love making, she yawned. "I love you too."

"I know." Turning onto his side, Tommy watched over his beautiful fiancee. Naked as the day she was born, and if he wasn't so sleepy he knew he'd have to have her again. "Any second thoughts?"

"Not one," she shook her head, and then nestled in his arms when he gathered her closer. Thankfully, he pulled her comforter over them. Had she ever felt so relaxed and at peace? Then again, heart-stopping, Earth-shattering orgasms tended to do that to a woman. With her face pressed to his chest, she felt him yawn as sleep was obviously stalking them. The hour was late and all was quiet around them. "How about you?"

Tenderly tracing a finger over her lower back, he bent to brush a soft kiss over her forehead. "I knew I wanted to marry you when we were watching the Walking Dead last weekend."

"What did zombies do you put you in such a romantic frame of mind?"

"It was when you said I would be the only person in the world you would go back into those zombie-infested forest at night for. That kinda sealed the deal for me."

That made her laugh and yawn at the same time, snuggling closer. She could barely keep her eyes open. Her sleepy voice was barely above a whisper. "I would fight zombies for you."

"I would fight zombies for you too, Beautiful."

Kim fell asleep that very second with a smile on her face.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
